


paper armour

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "You know the ancient Chinese had paper armour that was as effective as steel? Maybe you should look at getting some of that." a.k.a. The one where Noelani checks Steve over.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 16
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	paper armour

**Author's Note:**

> For the million words weekend challenge, mythbusters

"Oh my god."

Steve's not a vain man, but he has to admit that if he'd been told at any point that he'd hear his other half saying those words when he took off his shirt, then he'd be happy. 

However, when Noelani says those words with _that_ amount of shock, if not horror, in her voice?

Well, that's not as good of a feeling. 

He turns, slowly because frankly his ribs hurt too much to move quickly, to see Noelani sitting up in bed, her eyes trained firmly on his side. He'd been as quiet as he could coming up the stairs and entering the room, not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep, but he should have known better - she's told him on numerous occasions that she can't sleep properly when he's out on a raid. "Noelani," he says carefully, spreading his hands out wide in what's probably a vain attempt at reassurance, "it's not that bad." 

Except Noelani obviously doesn't buy that because before he's finished speaking, she's throwing off the covers, rising to her feet. "Let me be the judge of that," she commands, the t-shirt that was once his riding up on her thighs as she moves. Steve knows that he's in trouble injury wise when the flash of skin has absolutely no effect on him whatsoever. 

"Noelani, I'm okay," he tries again as she pulls him towards the light, eyes narrowing as she leans down to look at the two very obvious bruises that are already purple and swollen on his side. "The kevlar got it-"

She cuts him off with a snort of disgust. "You know the ancient Chinese had paper armour that was as effective as steel? Maybe you should look at getting some of that." Her hands move across his chest and down his side and he suddenly starts thinking that he really isn't as injured as she thinks he might be because that is definitely having some sort of effect on him. 

Not that he thinks any other type of kevlar would have made a difference. "There was a third guy hiding in an upstairs room," he tells her and he feels her shudder. "He got a couple lucky shots off before Danny took him down." And don't for one second think that he doesn't know exactly how different things could be had Danny not had his back. 

Noelani's hands continue to move across his body, pressing gently, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Well, nothing's broken," she says, and he'd pretty much figured that out already, but he knows better than to say that. About eighty percent of her attitude just now comes directly from the fright she got when she saw those bruises and knew what they meant, the rest comes from worry. "But you are going to be sore in the morning."

He wants to say that he's not waiting until morning, but again, he knows better. Instead, he turns to face her, lets his hands fall to her shoulders. He rubs gentle circles there, smiles down at her. "Lucky I have a doctor who'll kiss me better."

She raises one eyebrow and stares him down, for all she's a full foot shorter than he is. "Don't get used to it," she orders and that makes him chuckle. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." He shivers as she leans in, presses her lips against one of the bruises, then the other. "I'm feeling better already." She chuckles low in her throat and he slides one hand down her spine, lets it linger on the small of her back. "Though as a matter of fact... I'm a little sore here..." He points to his cheek and she giggles, rising up on her toes as he leans down to meet her halfway, her lips landing right on the spot he'd pointed too. "And here too." He points to his lips. 

Noelani giggles again as she kisses him, her hands landing on his chest before one slides up towards his shoulder, the other lingering low on his hip, deliberately avoiding his bruises. "Is that what the doctor ordered?" she asks him when she pulls back and he smiles down at her, his hands moving to her hips underneath the t-shirt. 

"Always," he says as he kisses her again.


End file.
